Unwanted Gifts
by bsgroxmysox
Summary: Cal gives Gillian a present of sorts. Spoilers for the season 2 finale.


**This is based on a prompt by holdmyheart. Thank you for that bb! Also thanks to HBCandBonesFan for saying she liked the title. If you don't like the title, blame her! LOL! **

"And this one is on the house." The cashier winked at Gillian as he handed over her coffee, almost giddy with happiness when Gillian smiled politely back at him.

Cal snatched his $4 latte from the counter, hissing as hot droplets tilted over the edge of his cup and splashed angry red dots onto the back of his hand. He watched Gillian's polite smile transform into a smirk, letting him know she knew why he was frustrated. She wisely chose seats as far away from the counter and the flirty barista as possible.

"Don't worry, Cal, if that had been a leggy blonde I'm sure I'd be the one that was out $4."

He mumbled something meaningless causing her to giggle as she blew lightly on the hot drink. Cal merely gulped his drink viciously, enjoying the burning sensation as it slid down his throat.

"You know that guy looks pretty dangerous. I'd steer clear of him if I were you."

Gillian cocked an eyebrow over the cup that was raised to her lips. She twisted around in her seat to take another look at the boy who had served her. He couldn't be more than 19 or 20 and he was wearing a white shirt with pink hearts dotted along it. The lenses on his glasses were larger than average, making him look even smaller in stature than his 5'5 frame was.

His smile was infectious and he made sure to smile at all the customers, even Cal when he had made his purchase. Most people found Cal off-putting enough that smiling was a rarity around him. All in all, the boy looked harmless.

"He's fine, Cal. You're just angry he was flirting with me. And that's all it was, harmless flirting."

"Maybe from you, Foster, but that boy was undressing you with his eyes. And I would know."

Gillian spluttered at his comment, coffee spraying across the table and splattering Cal's jacket. He merely rolled his eyes and began dabbing at the damp material with a napkin. His free hand pointed to his face as he explained what he meant.

"I read faces that's how I know. Thanks for damaging my coat by the way."

"He's not dangerous."

"I wouldn't be too sure. And you don't have the best track record when it comes to picking men. You tend to surround yourself with dangerous people."

"Excuse me?" He could tell by her tone he was treading on dangerous territory but he ploughed ahead anyway, enjoying the way her face twitched in irritation at him.

"A drug-addict for an ex-husband, a boyfriend who lied and turned out to be an undercover DEA agent, and there's me."

"You?"

"The person you spend most of your time with. Your employer-"

"Partner."

"And despite my best intentions, I generally end up in some pretty dodgy situations. Not that you haven't had your fair share of perilous adventures either." His attempt to lighten the mood worked as she cracked a small smile.

"I think you should get a gun." The smile wiped from her face immediately, replaced by shock and then a deep scowl.

"I will not carry a gun!"

"What about a knife?"

"Absolutely not."

"...pepper spray?"

Her eyes narrowed almost to slits. He wondered how she could see out of them at all. Without hesitation she picked up her bag and swung off her chair, walking away from him swiftly and not bothering to say goodbye.

xxx

Gillian had forgotten about their discussion at the coffee place, completely erased it from her mind. Sometimes that man infuriated her almost to breaking point. How she had managed to work with him for so long was beyond her.

She sat in her office, writing an email to a potential client. All thoughts of Cal and his crazy ideas were pushed aside as she tried to focus on the best way to word her next sentence.

Her office door creaked open. She had asked Cal to fix it, put some oil on it to stop that irritating noise and all she got in return was a "Ya ya, sure thing love." _Damn him_, she thought to herself.

His shoes scuffed along the carpet as he made his way to her desk. The Lightman Lean made a very distinctive sound. Concentrating extra hard on her screen she fought the urge to look up at him. Hearing him pause at the desk and simply remain standing there, she sighed.

"What do you want, Cal?"

"Just here to bring you this." He placed a canister on her desk, the clanging noise making her jolt in surprise. She turned to gaze at him quizzically before bringing her attention to the item he had set down. Her irritation towards him grew as she recognised what he had bought.

"You actually bought me pepper spray?" She looked up again, almost reciprocating his infectious goofy grin.

"Well just in case you wanted any more free coffee. You'll have protection if he turns out to be like some of the other men in your life."

With that he turned on his heel and scuffled back out of the office, leaving a dumbfounded Gillian staring at the can on her desk. She picked up the item between her forefinger and thumb, almost as if the article offended her. In some way it did actually offend her.

With as much grace as she could muster she flung it into the trash can behind her and turned back to her work. Resuming typing her attention would be drawn to the trash every now and then and she had to physically shake her head to stop herself thinking about what lay on top of old coffee disposable cups and pudding cartons.

"Oh for God's sake!" She yelled angrily, finally succumbing to the urge. She grasped the can firmly in her fist and pushed it into her bag. Flinging the bag over her shoulder she exited her office briskly.

As she passed Cal's office she noticed his eyes drift to the bag and then back up to her face, a knowing smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He knew she had kept it. _Damn him._

**Please review and let me know what you thought :D**


End file.
